The Fallen Angel Series
'The Fallen Angel Series' The Original revolves around the main character Archie Scotts/Christopher Fauns. This page includes the original Fallen Angel series as well as the remake, which is Canon. 'Info:' The Original Series starts after the Lost Hero, and continues three years after that. It however takes place after the events of Lost Hero and Son of Neptune but however disregards any books after that. The Remake takes place after The Last Olympian and disregards any stories after that. 'Books:' 'Main Books (Original):' 'Book 1: Dark Reflections' Demigods around the world are disappearing. Archie, Dellilah, Micheal and Silena. Go on a quest to find out what is going on. Problem is, they don't like what they find. 'Book 2: Frozen Fire' Christopher has discovered his past, a lost sister and sleeping mother. Fueled by guilt and the belief that being near his friends, would bring them danger, Christopher sets out alone to save them both. But is he strong enough to face the horrors of the night by himself? 'Book 3: Wingless Angel' Christopher, after his recent battle, returns to camp, to the warmth and love of his friends. As well as to ask for their aid, but this next battle will not be an easy one. Fighting against the pure personification of madness, are they strong enough to beat him and what will they sacrifice along the way? 'Book 4: Darkness Behind The Light' Life has finally eased for Christopher. No one wants to kill him, and he has Theresa. Little does he know that a new prophecy has been made and his role in it will be a big one. A new character has appeared in camp, and has set his eyes on Theresa. Slowly, she finds herself attracted to him but he is really what he seems to be? Along with that, an insistent voice keeps echoing in Christopher's head, claiming itself to be the presence of his godly powers. Is this new entity a friend...or a foe? 'Book 5: Mirror Images ' The prophecy that marks the end of Olympus's reign has started. And the harbinger of their destruction is none other than The Other, Christopher's negative emotions given form. The child that they raised and based his entire childhood as a lie has finally come to punish them for their sins. Will he succeed? Theresa, "the light" mentioned in the prophecy, is the only being able to save Christopher. Is she able to touch Christopher's humanity with her kindness, or is Christopher doomed for destruction? 'Sub-Stories' 'A Warrior's Past Revealed' A story describing Archie's life on Olympus. 'Repelling Heart ' Scenes involving Theresa/Christopher. 'Stories from the Fallen ' This story is basically continuation of stories of the people who died in the Fallen Angel Series. It describes their journey into hades and the places they end up in. 'Other related pages:' 'Characters in The Fallen Angel Series ' ' Untitled-1 copy.jpg|The Fallen Angel Series logo Gdfjkgdfg.jpg|Dark Reflections Cover|link=Dark Reflections fire_ice_2_by_cblackstarc-d377v9o copy.jpg|Frozen Fire Cover|link=Frozen_Fire thumbnail copy.jpg|Wingless Angel Cover|link=Wingless Angel Download copy.jpg|Darkness Behind The Light Cover|link=Darkness Behind The Light Mirro Images.jpg|Mirror Images Cover Art|link=Mirror Images ' The Ebony Wings will mark the end. 14:56, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Index Page Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series